John Wilkes (Actor)
John Wilkes About John Wilkes John Wilkes (born 8 October 1944) is Sam's biological dad who portrayed Psycho Dad in The Psycho Videos as well as in all five Psycho Dad movies in The Psycho Videos franchise. He is the main antagonist in The Psycho Videos. He is also a songwriter and currently is the original artist of his song "Time". He currently lives in Kurrimine Beach. John's Early History (1944 - 1962) He was born while World War 2 was still going, a few years after the 1930s great depression ended. World War II ended in 1945. John was born to parents Jack and Violette Wilkes. John was born in Bankstown, New South Wales. Travel Life (1962 - 1973) John has gone to numerous locations in Queensland including the eastern Queensland coast including Tully, Townsville and many other places. John had moved to Karumba in the late 60s or early 70s with one of his former girlfriends. Karumba Floods and Aftermath (1974 - 1994) John had lived in Karumba before and during the 1974 floods of Australia where most locations were isolated by flood waters. John was also a cab driver for an unknown amount of time up until around the 1990s. Partnership with Lyn (1995 - 2015) In late 1995, John had a partner staying with him although by 1996, he visited Lyn and his friend which had continued after John got his son in 1998. John and Lyn eventually started living with each other, with Sam and his brother. These four then began a new chapter in their life until a family member departed from the family in February 2008. With Ethan moving out to live with his biological father, Lyn, Sam and John moved up to North Queensland in 2008 (Lyn and Sam not approving this idea at the beginning), opening a new chapter of their lives. John then got a professional fisherman license sometime in late 2011 for fishing in the Gulf. John had retired from professional fishing in the later half of 2012. In 2013, him, Sam and Lyn moved to Innisfail, where a family that used to live in Karumba until 2010 lived in Mourilyan until 2014 when the family moved to Cooktown, and then, Sam and his parents moved to Kurrimine Beach in 2014. As of 2018, John still lives there. His partnership with Lyn suffered in the final few years and the final straw was 14 June 2015, after he made a threat to her in retaliation for the clogged outhouse on the previous day. His 19 year partnership with Lyn ended on Sam's 17th Birthday. The final two months of Sam and Lyn's stay in Kurrimine Beach was added in to Psycho Dad: The Movie (2015 film) later in 2015, later released in 2017 after experiencing rendering problems. Aftermath and Lonely Life (2015 - 2017) On 2nd June 2016, he was referred to the hospital at about 10:00pm after suffering a heart attack at around that time in Kurrimine Beach. He contacts Sam on Skype every week. He has tried to find other women to replace Lynette Drummond but unfortunately, regardless of the situation, his relationships end up not working too well, maybe because of The Psycho Videos, because of his old age of 72 or because of Visa conditions from those that live overseas. He has since decided to live alone, as said on Connecting Singles. On 12th June 2017, John was taken to hospital after feeling dizzy for quite some time. He later returned at around 4 o'clock the next morning, after being dismissed by staff at the hospital. His Final Years (2018 - Present Day) He got some new wheels from Innisfail in early 2018, shortly after Sam's PAW Patrol departure in 31 December 2017. John has confirmed that he will not appear in any more movies or TV shows after the end of 2018. Sam (renamed to Austin in July 2018) will return to Brisbane again and then back to Adventure Bay before Christmas. John had in declining health throughout 2019. He had lived to his son's 21st birthday. In July 2019, John had been involved in a car accident. Much to the amazement of Austin, the Ford Falcon has not been destroyed. The car was not involved in the car accident either. This accident left John severely injured. In August, his son died but this didn't affect John since Austin Holahan planned to continue Skype chats weekly. Television Career (2015 - 2019) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Career (2015 - 2017) He was on Season 1 and 7 of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid (known as The Life of CigarettesAshtray in Season 1). He was confirmed to be in two additional seasons of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid, but these additionals have not broadcasted and since the laptop's demise, he'll never be shown on The Life of TheBrisbaneKid 2015 and 2018 series. Signed on: 14th June 2015 Signed off: 18th December 2017 Duration: 2015 - 2017 (Jun 2015, Dec 2015 - Jan 2016, Nov 2016 - Dec 2016, Dec 2017) Psycho Dad: The Movie (2015 - 2020) He was shown in My Psycho Dad: The Movie and Psycho Dad: The Movie 2, 3, 4 and 5. Psycho Dad will make his last appearance in the 6th (final) movie expected to start shooting in January 2020. Austin's Visits (2015 - 2018) On 22 December 2015, Sam had gone to visit John to film the 2nd Psycho Dad film. During filming in January 2016, John says he likes to be organized. If there is something that is where it shouldn't be, he said that it could be anywhere and that half the time, it doesn't even exist. On 22 November 2016, he will be with Sam for the second time since the separation. However, Sam returned to Brisbane on 15 December 2016, leaving his dad lonely once again. The visit in 2016 was to film the 3rd Psycho Dad movie. On 4th December 2017, Sam will be spending a bit of time with John as well as filming for the 4th movie, but again Sam gone back to Brisbane on 18th December, in time for Christmas before Sam moved to Adventure Bay at the end of the month. Sam returned to Queensland one last time on December 3, 2018 to film the 5th and final installment of Psycho Dad: The Movie before returning to Brisbane and Adventure Bay on December 17, 2018. Austin has confirmed that these subsequent returns was to film the four sequels. In December, he announced that his visits with Psycho Dad are over because of long flights, excessive sneezing, increased intensity of some situations with Psycho Dad, alongside his frail health. Austin later gone in to a coma in April 2019 from poor health, mainly from an incident during recovery of the surgery he had in February 2016. Sam Wilkes Jr. visit (2020) In November, it was confirmed that Sam Wilkes Jr. was to be the next candidate to film the epilogue movie Psycho Dad: The Movie 6. Victims Below is the list of items that were destroyed or harmed in any way. TV and Filmography (INCOMPLETE) TV Show Appearances Movie Appearances Likes and dislikes Likes: Sam Wilkes Holahan (in certain situations) Ford Dislikes: Lynette Drummond Clogged Outhouses Late Flights Faulty products Difficult Procedures Home and Away Brisbane All cities in Australia Big towns in Queensland Incompetent People (including Politicians) Monstrous (bad behaviour) Busy Traffic Road Works (including those that congest traffic which is not necessary) Holden/Chevrolet Psycho Appearances Videos Highlighted in Bold are his appearances.